paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks
This is going to probably be as long as Chase gets Superpowers or shorter, like as long as Chase's Worst Nightmare. P.S. Elsa, Everest and Miracle are only in here. Crystalist isn't going to be in here. P. S. There is this sandwich that Ryder eats in here for lunch. It's called a FlufferNutter Sandwich. It has white chocolate and milk chocolate in it (if you never heard of a FlufferNutter, then look it up on Google). Story Chapter 1 "'Round and 'round 'round and 'round, the paws are faster than the sound. 'Round and 'round 'round and 'round and 'round..."' Chase was running his nintey-fifth lap around the Lookout. As far as he was concerned, everything seemed boring. His and Elsa's parents were staying with them for a bit, since some weird stuff was going on around town. "Chase..?" A mysterious voice asked. "Whogoesthere,I'vegotteethandI'mnotafraidtousethe-" the words flew out of Chase's mouth, until he turned around and saw Skye looking back at him. "Oh...um....hiya, Skye...heh heh..." "What are you doing?" The Cockapoo sqeaked. "Ummmmmmmm," Chase began, not knowing what to say. "I'm.....uh....mhn.........I dunno." "It looks like you need a drink," Skye said, pushing a water bowl with her nose towards the German Sheperd. She was right. Chase was really thirsty, and the hot sun was making it worse. Even with wearing a blue and white baseball cap didn't seem to work. "Thanks....huff huff...Skye..!" Chase panted, quickly lapping up the water. "No problem, Chase!" Skye yipped. Suddenly, their PupTags went off! "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice crackled over the tags. "Ryder needs us!" The two dogs barked. "C'mon, Skye!" Chase cried, running off, throwing his hat off in the process. "Wait up!" Skye sqeaked, racing after Chase. Chase's cap, however, landed on Marshall's face, causing the Dalmatian to stumble blindedly into the elevator! "Sorry, guys. That last turn was a little dark!" Marshall said, sheepishly looking down at his paws. Chase and Skye rolled their eyes. ********** The pups lined up at attention. Miracle, Tundra and Elsa were next to each other, which meant that they were all between Rocky and Skye. "Ready for...huff huff...action, Ryder...huff huff...sir!" Chase panted. "Why are you out of breath, Chase?" Ryder asked. "I was...huff huff...running around...heh..." Chase said, looking up at the human leader with tired brown eyes. "Need some ice?" Elsa asked, lifting her paw and blowing a large snowflake that landed on Chase's right cheek, instantly cooling him off. "Thanks, sis!" Chase said, as the coldness of the snowflake filled his body. "Focus, pups!" Ryder said sternly. "Pace and Shayla are going to be helping us." Ryder stepped to the side, revealing two German Shepherds looking at the pups. Chase and Elsa wagged their tails, happy to see their parents again. "It seems that Katie was..attacked by a...dog," Ryder said, his eyes dilating in fear. All the pups knew that Ryder and Katie had crushes on each other, so this wasn't unusual if he was nervous about the mission. "Katie?!" Rubble cried, tension in his voice. "Yes Katie," Ryder said. "Now, we need to locate the dog before someone else gets attacked." He slides his PupPad to Chase's symbol. "Chase, I'll need you and your Spy gear, including your super sniffing, to see if you can track down the dog," Ryder said to the brown and yellow German Sheperd. "Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase barked. Ryder slid his PupPad to Marshall's symbol. "Marshall, I'll need you and your X-Ray screen to see if Katie has any broken bones," Ryder instructed the Dalmatian. "I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Marshall barked happily. "Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder cried, running to his pole and sliding down it, while the pups ran to the slide. **********